Christmas Friendship
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Gohan doesn't know what to get Videl, so he gets advise, and also how does he give it to her? How does she feel about it? Merry Christmas Eve & Christmas!


Sixteen-year-old Son Gohan walked around the Orange City Mall currently looking for a gift for his friend Videl. So far he had bought for his Mom, and brother, and a few close friends to the family. But now, he was looking for a gift for Videl.

It was hard for him to find her a good present because, hey, she was rich and could buy anything she wanted. What if his gift was ill-mannered to her, and not "flashy" or "goood." What could he by her anyways that she would like. He couldn't buy her clothes because she didnt really like that "girly" style, and wouldn't wear all those flashy blouses, or short skirts.

His other thought would be of training gi's, or sweats but thats a Christmas gift? He really didn't like the thought of that either because it was like saying: "I didn't take much time with your gift, or take much time thinking about you."

Confused and lost for the thought of a present he took a seat on a bench across from a suit clothing store. He didn't know what to do at the moment. Suddenly he spotted a family that would sit out in a crowd.

"Bulma," he called out.

Bulma and the rest of her family turned around to see Gohan.

"Good afternoon Gohan," Bulma greeted, "Doing your last minute Christmas Shopping?"

"Actually I brought for most about anyone," he looked down, "Although there is one person that I have not a clue to buy for," he said.

Bulma took a seat next to him, and asked," Is it for Videl?"

He suddenly sat up straight, and said in a panicly like matter, "Yeah, no, I mean she is a friend, and I want to get her a gift."

"Well what have you thought of," she questioned.

Meanwhile while Gohan talked to Bulma Trunks had thoughts of his own, and one of them was to go to the toy store, so sneaking away carefully he went to the closest toy store, "We r Toys", and looked into the window.

"Now only to-"

"Go back to your mother," came a grumpy voice from behind Trunks.

Trunks already knowing who it was slumped his shoulder, and went back to where his mother was, and took a seat on the opposite bench from the two. Vegeta on the other hand leaned against the rail of the second floor behind the two.

"-So Gohan thats what you should get her, its what she would probably want, ok," Bulma said.

"Alright thanks Bulma," Gohan thanked Bulma for the adivise that would hoepfully help him in finding the perfect gift.

"Alright well Trunks and I have to finish our shopping, and," pointing to Vegeta, "This bum better stop complaining or he will be getting a lump of coal for Christmas."

Vegeta gave her a look, and they wished him a Merry Christmas and left.

Now Gohan had to go buy her a gift.

Tonight is the night of Christmas Eve so that meant that Orange City had their annual Christmas Concert with singers and bands. Videl asked Gohan to go along with her.

So here is Gohan now getting ready.

"Gohan did you get Videl something for Christmas, huh, huh, huh," Goten questioned jumping up and down on Gohan's bed.

Gohan in the mirror fixing his tie replied to Goten's question with a yes.

"Whatcha buy her huh, huh, huh," Goten questioned annoyingly.

"A ring," he answered fixing his hair.

"Can I see it," Goten asked as he pretended to act like Gohan and fixed his hair with a pretend brush.

"Cut it out Goten," he said, and turned around to face Goten, "So how do I look?"

"You look fine for your date," Goten said which sent a pillow his way.

"Cya tonight at eight," he said.

"You have to help me with the milk and cookies," Goten said.

"I will," and he left.

Gohan flew down to Videl's house adn knocked on the door. Videl opened it, and Gohan was stunned to see that she was dressed very nicely with a plum color dress on and a black coat. She also was wearing a pair of golden hoops. She couldn't really do anything with her hair since it was cut short for training. But all-in-all she looked pretty.

"You look nice," Gohan said, and and even though mockingly bowed out infront of her, and held out his hand, "shall we go?"

"You look nice to, and we may," she said, and grabbed his hand.

But as they left she let go because they weren't like that.

The concert started at 6 'o' clock. It was a christmas concert for the town to see, and it cost nothing.

They watched the concert as the songs were played: "Jingle Bell Rock", "The First Noel", "Little Solider Boy", "The Twelve Days of Christmas", and etc.

It was a nice Christmas concert, and it ended at 6:53.

After the concert they decided to walk around town and enjoy the Christmas lights, and Christmas decorations. Since it was after six all the stores were closed so that meant there was nobody blasting through stores to buy presents, and nobody pushing everyone around, and getting trappled over one present. It was like get yours before the other guy gets his.

All though this evening Gohan avoided giving Videl her present. Would she like it, or not? Only one way to find out.

"Videl," Gohan said, and stopped.

"What is it Gohan," she questioned.

Might as well get over with, Gohan thought and thrust the box into her arms, "Here," he said.

"Whats this my present," she questioned.

"Yes, you could open it now," he said.

"Ok," she said excitedly, and they both stopped on the corner of the street while she opened her present.

When she opened the small box her eyes explained it all: happiness!

"Wow Gohan its beautiful," she said and took it out of the box.

"Its a friendship ring," Gohan explained, "Bulma helped me pick it out."

"Wow its got our birthstones on it," she said examining it on her finger. "Thank you Gohan," she said, and embrassed him.

He gave her a hug as well: "Merry Christmas Videl."

"Merry Christmas Gohan."

A./N.: I hope you all enjoy my story and Merry Christmas Eve, and Merry Christmas. Hugs n kissez!

Congraduations on your engagment James Gisella!!!!!


End file.
